My Kingdom's Edge
by MonkeysUncle
Summary: AU. After many years of living in poverty due to the ruling of the King, Kyle has had enough and joined an organization determined to end the reign. Little did he know, he's part of a bigger plan. Rated M Craig/Kyle
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I thought I would try my hand at a South Park fic, so let me know in your reviews if you like it or not. This story is rated M just for violence alone, it's going to get worse and of course, I can't write a story without one sex scene.

Warnings: Violence, non-con, sex, language

Pairings: Multiple but the main one will be Craig/Kyle, which is weird seeing as I didn't even think of the pairing a week ago. Others are Kenny/Cartman and Stan/Craig

The sun was already set in the great kingdom. Peasants and higher ups soon drifted towards their bed, exhausted from a hard day of work. Some have to get up earlier while others slept in. Yes, it was peaceful in the kingdom known as Southern Park, all peaceful except for one small part.

Fires were lit and yelling could be heard. Joyous cheers and drunken songs slurring out of people's mouths. The men got on their horses, well, some of them anyways, and began to follow their leader leaving the secure walls of Southern Park and going into the deep and forest. The leader raised his hand, silencing all of the men quickly. They crept forth in silence, even the horses made no sound. It was a short ride before they found them; a small group of lads, huddled around a fire, struggling to keep it going. With a couple quick hand movements they dismounted, staying hidden out of sight.

The leader recognized one of the men; his wanted post was plastered all over town. His dark hair was longer, and covered a good portion of his face. The others, the leader didn't recognize, his sights were set on the darker haired man.

One of his men must have stepped on a branch and he watches as his target's head snapped up looking directly into the forest at him, but the trees and leaves saved him, as well as the night sky. None if his companions noticed his alarm and he soon bowed his head and joined the conversation once more. It wasn't until I moved forward a bit that he jumped from his spot.

"We're surrounded!" Most of his team grabbed their weapons while the leader let our some sort of battle cry and everyone planked the fugitives.

"Leave the darkened hair one alive!" The leader order, "Kill the rest!

Swords clanked together and men hollered out in victory and defeat. It wasn't long until only the dark hair man remained.

"Stanley Marsh, you are a wanted criminal in the land of Southern Park,"

The fugitive didn't say anything, only shrugged. His hands were tied behind his back and the leader stepped forward, yanking his head back by his hair. But the leader's eyes widened when he heard a small cry. His head turned towards a certain body that lay off to the side. A woman. The prisoner began to fight behind the leaders grip, he nodded his head and they grabbed her.

"Look who survived," the leader muttered, letting his men deal with Marsh.

The leader gripped her by the throat and squeezed a bit, causing a small amount of blood to dribble out from her lips.

The captive struggled more; worry filling his eyes as he watches him choke her.

"Wendy!" His voice was hoarse and the other man laughed.

He stuck his mouth by her cheek, making her look at Stan. An evil smile graced his face and he fingered the knife that was hanging off his belt before raising it to her throat. Stan stilled and watched in horror as the leader pressed the sharp edge into the women's throat. Tiny beads of blood began to bubble up through the tiny cut.

Wendy only looked at Stan, a sad smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks and she nodded. He mustered up a small smile himself, and nodded back, his lips mouthing three words that most of the world longs to hear.

It was over in a flash as the leader quickly swiped the dagger across Wendy's throat, blood spraying on the ground as well as Stan's face. Her body shook and convulsed and the ground beneath her grew wet with blood. The leader pushed the carcass aside, stepping over it before kneeling down and coming face level to Stan's.

He could see Stan shake in anger as he glared at him, no doubt unbelievably furious that his lover has just been killed. The leader smiled in Stan's face raising his hands, looking at the blood that coated his fingers.

"Too bad about her, she was such a beauty," he then closed his mouth over his finger, tasting the blood of the woman that he had just killed. "I wonder what else she tasted of."

The leader the stood and spat in Stan's face before turning around, motioning for his men to follow, bringing the prisoner along.

They made their way silently back to the upper ring of Southern Park and as soon as they stopped, Stan was dragged off to the dungeons. The leader returned to his quarters and stripped of his clothing. He stood naked in the moonlight, watching the land through the window. He sighed, his body relaxing and he cracks the small crick in his neck.

Yes, it was a good day's end for the man but everyday was like this for him. After all, Craig Tucker was the prince of Southern Park, and soon, all the land would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

It was extremely early in the morning when Kyle woke up from his sleep. He muttered to himself before getting out of bed, stretching and cracking his back of the large amounts of aches that the previous day had left him with. The sun hasn't even risen yet, and Kyle got dressed before making his way through his small house. The small amount of bread in the kitchen was his breakfast and all that he would eat until later in the evening. He grimaced when he bit into it, the bread harder than it looked and Kyle was shocked when it had broken off one of the teeth at the back of his mouth. Spitting it out in a small garbage, Kyle watched the blood follow it, wiping at his mouth to see if some of the blood was on his face.

Shaking his head, he put on his heavy boots and walked out to the large field where he worked. He was currently employed by Donovan family, who was nice enough to Kyle, thought he knew that they didn't care for him much, seeing as they made sure he worked practically from dawn to dusk.

He stopped his work for a moment when the sun began to rise and every morning that it did, Kyle would stop and something inside would tell him that this wasn't what he was suppose to do with his life. But each and every single time that happened, Kyle would sigh and then continue his work. There was nothing special about him; he was just a lowly peasant, lowest of the low.

Feet were scuffling rather quickly along the palace floors since the person causing them was in a rush. He'd rather be the first to tell the young prince of the exciting news. Unfortunately, he was going at a rather fast pace, causing himself to trip and fall.

"Oh h-hamburgers," the boy mumbled before dusting himself off and continuing on his mission.

"Kyle!"

Kyle looked up from what he was doing to see the eldest of the Donovan boys coming towards him. A look of panic was on his face and he breathlessly stopped in front of Kyle, gasping for air to fill his lungs.

"Clyde, what's the matter?"

"Y-you're...mother and father. They are in the main town square. It's bad Kyle, really bad." Kyle didn't even let Clyde finish as he dropped the tools and sprinted towards the shopping part of the village.

The sweat that came off his body was ignored, and Kyle swiped at his brow a couple times when it had become too much for him. A hoard of people gathered around the middle of the square. He anxiously pushed through the crowd, people yelling at him while he did so, but Kyle did not apologize, he just wanted to see his parents, the people that he hasn't seen in over 3 weeks. He grew angry when he heard a particularly familiar laugh, one that was cruel. He pushed through the inner ring of the crowd, pausing as his gaze fell upon his mother and father, who were currently faced down on the cobblestone street. A rather skinny looking man circled them, a large whip coiled around in his hands. If he would have been a regular man, Kyle would have called him handsome, but whenever the creepy smile came on his face, Kyle couldn't help but think of the opposite. Another man on the sidelines laughed along, his skin was dark and he was watching his friend abuse Kyle's parents, all the while juggling a couple of apples easily.

"Kenny! Hurry up already. We've got better things to do," the dark one called out. The blond named Kenny only nodded and unwind the whip, lashing it out to slash at Kyle's dad's back.

Kyle ran forward as Kenny's whip was just about to hit his mother, but Kyle had blocked it with his arms, and it wrapped around his arm, paying no attention to the pain that struck his body. Kyle yanked his arm back, causing the whip to be ripped from Kenny's hands. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Piss off, bullies. Just leave them alone." Kyle growled at them, and he saw that the darker man stopped his juggling and soon both of them were making their way toward him.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little punk, Token."

"Looks that way. Maybe we should show him that he shouldn't be interfering in our business."

They both cracked their knuckles, sending a chill up Kyle's back. He turned around for a moment and smiled at his parents, before whispering for them to get back.

The square was quiet, and everyone watched as the three men stood still, the only thing moving were their eyes as they watched for the person that was going to make his first move. It was two against one, and Kyle was sore from his previous work.

Token was the first one to attack, his body moving rather quickly and Kyle had just barely missed his fist that was aimed at his side. Once Token had made his first move, Kenny joined and Kyle surprisingly dodged all of the blows that were meant for him. Kenny soon picked up his whip again and made it crack, the tip just grazing Kyle's shoulder. That gave Token enough time to hit Kyle in the stomach, making the red head become winded. Token fist came into contact with Kyle's multiples times more and Kyle stumbled back in a daze. Kyle felt the blood dripping from his nose and his eye began to swell shut a bit. Token was about to launch another fury of attacks on him when he acted, his leg swivelling around quickly and it caught the side of his head. He heard a large cheer from the crowd erupt and he knew at that point that the villagers were on his side. Kyle kicked Token once again before Kenny came running towards him, the whip dropping to the ground once more, and he threw a bunch of punches at Kyle. He blocked him somehow and swiped at his leg, causing the blond to fall the ground.

Kyle didn't expect for Kenny to recover so quickly and was taken by surprised when he found himself on his back, looking up into the day sky. He moaned and clutched his head, the pain from the fall making his eyesight blur.

Kyle couldn't tell what had happened next. He heard a loud cry and yelling. He heard clanging and punches being thrown as well as the crying out in pain. His eyes were fluttering shut, but a person then leaned over him, his face too dark for Kyle to picture clearly, and soon he was out like a light.

Butters Scotch wasn't a very complicated boy. He listened to his parents, never stole anything in his life, and was faithful to the King. But every time he was in the presence of the crowned prince, he could help but shiver in fear. He was terrifying, to say the least. Most of his co-workers had just called him a pussy, but to be honest, Prince Craig scared the crap out of him.

But, Butters would always put on his brave face every time he brought information before the prince. He wouldn't call his job spying, but, that's basically what he did. This time however, he had gotten a rather large tip about La Résistance; a group of people dead set against the ruling of the King, and try to act out against the government as much as they could. Most of them were thieves and mercenaries, but didn't belong in society to begin with. They were lucky that they captured one of the main leaders on the club, Stanley Marsh, just a few weeks ago, but he has yet to talk. Butters knew that there were more of them out there, that the prince had only killed a small amount of rebels that are in the world.

Butters soon arrived at his destination, knocking on the door and waiting for someone to tell him that he could enter and soon enough a slightly nasally voice answered him.

"What do you want?"

Butters only stared at the closed door for a moment before realizing that he had to answer the prince.

"U-um, just some information a-about La Résistance t-that I thought you'd like to hear," Butters said knocking his fists together. The door was ripped open quickly.

"Get in," Craig growled.

Closing the door behind him, Butters nervously entered the chambers. Expensive silks and beautiful views from the window would make person jealous, especially Butters since his room was located beneath the ground. Butters watched the prince pace back in forth and then, he suddenly stopped. Craig looked at Butters, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face and he stalked up to the shaking blond.

"Tell me everything you know Butters."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, here's the next part. Hope you like. Reviews would be nice :D

The dark chamber was barely lit with the exception of one of two candles. A couple whispers could be heard from a few passing cells, but Craig made his way towards one cell in particular. No noise ever came from the man inside, just a large amount of glaring since he's been here. He hasn't been here very long, two weeks only but Craig doesn't think he will be tough for so long.

There are no guards around, Craig waved them away and entered the rotten cell. Stan, the prisoner, was curled up in one of the corner of the room. Taking a few steps towards him, Stan the picked up on his visitor. Immediately, a glare was casted at Craig. He laughed and flipped him off. Craig suddenly kicked at Stan's side and the prisoner winced and coughed. Taking a chance now, Craig slipped a needle from his jacket, loading it up with the special serum. Flicking it a few times, and giving Stan a couple extra kicks, he shoved the needle directly into Stan's neck, plunging its contents into his body. Stan only shook his head, his vision beginning to change and grow fuzzy.

"Every single time I come down here, you refuse to answer me, Marsh." Craig grabbed Stan and dragged him to his feet, Stan swayed due to the drugs and Craig's laugh echoed throughout the dungeons.

He pushed Stan to the gross wall, his face pressing into the layers of dirt and grime.

"Looks like this is going to be quick," Craig almost stopped when he heard a small 'no' fall from Stan's lips. He's breaking him. Slowly, but it is working.

Craig violently ripped Stan's pants down, after doing so quickly unbuckled himself. Craig turned Stan around and the man tried to push Craig off of him. Craig had sneered and slapped Stan, his hand stinging from it and Stan cried out. He quickly flipped him over once again.

"You should had talked, kid."

Without another word, Craig thrusted himself deeply within Stan. Stan let out a large scream, making Craig's cock twitched with excitement. He could feel the blood coating his cock and he thrusted in and out of him. Craig took a second and paused, withdrawing and examining his blood covered self. He let one of his fingers drag along his appendage, gathering the blood from Stan.

Meanwhile, Stan had turned himself around somehow, his eyes blinking quite a lot as they tried to stay open. He whimpered in disgust when he saw Craig put the blood covered finger into his mouth.

Craig moaned loudly and sucked on his finger, the taste of the blood turning him on more. He took his clean hand and forced Stan to look at his face. Craig chuckled and moved his mouth to one of Stan's ears.

"You taste better than your girlfriend did."

Kyle groaned. His head was hurting like hell, and he moved a hand towards the spot of pain, but only came in contact with a bandage that wrapped around his entire head. He sat up slowly, not wanting to move too fast in fear that the rush will send him back to dreamland.

"Aye! Finally awake are we?" a voice greeted him.

Kyle just looked at him in a daze, his head still throbbing slightly. The man was a bit on the larger size, his build intimidating as hell, and Kyle wouldn't want to get in a fight with him. His eyes were on Kyle and he tapped his fat fingers on his arms and let out a rather large sigh. Kyle was guessing he wanted him to look around, seeing where he was.

They were in the forest, surrounded by many large trees. Many people scurried around doing things that they must have been assigned from the leader of this group. The guy from before bumped his shoulder before sneering at him and telling Kyle to follow him.

"You were lucky in the square. I'm impressed though, not many people stand up to the assholes that bully the town. More people should speak out," the guys said. "I'm Cartman, by the way."

"I'm Kyle. So what, are you guys hiding from something?" Cartman laughs.

"Of course we are. Jeez, haven't you ever heard of La Résistance?"

"Y-you're...La Résistance? Holy shit."

"Yes we are. Recently, our leader has been taken. The prince," Cartman paused at spat at the ground, "has been trying to find our location for quite some time. He ended up finding a small group of us camping in the woods; he killed everyone and snagged our leader. The last thing we want is for Craig to squeeze the info out of him. As much as I hate the little douche bag of a leader, Stan won't crack, especially since they killed his girl."

Kyle took a moment to process all of this. He just shook his head in disbelief; he was actually in the camp of the famous La Resistance.

"So, would you fight with us?" Cartman asked and Kyle looked at him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I-I don't know. What do you have planned?"

"Nothing really solid yet, but there is a meeting tonight with everyone, and I'm sure that we will come up with something tonight. We have our spies everywhere, in the castle too. Speaking of fags..."

Cartman trailed off and Kyle followed his gaze and turned around, the blond from the square was coming towards him, the whip that he had used on Kyle clipped to his belt and a grin spread across his face.

"Talking about me, Cartman?" Kenny smiled and Kyle winced as he stopped beside Kyle. "You're from the town right? Sorry about the beating and all gotta keep my cover."

He winked at Kyle and stuck out his hand, "Kenny. And who are you angel?" Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Kenneh, keep it in your pants for once." Kenny only pouted.

"You weren't complaining earlier..." Kenny said and walked away.

"Kenneh is one of the spies that are helping us get more of the info. The other guy that he was with isn't one of us. Token Black, seriously retarded in following what the prince Craig has to say. Not really the smartest person Craig has fowling hi, but he is still pretty dangerous. He and Kenneh always tend to patrol together. Oh well, gives Kenneh to keep an eye on him."

It wasn't long before Kyle had remembered of the chores that were waiting for him to be done at home.

"I can't stay," Kyle said beginning to look around for the exit of the camp. "I have so much stuff to do. I haven't even started on the garden yet and if I don't do that then the Donovan's will seriously cut a bunch of money from me and I already am behind on other things and I know that they won't be done today-"

"Dude! Shut up! God!" Cartman said silencing Kyle. "You can stay here, we basically talk all day, some of us have our own little mission for us to go on, but other than that, we do a small amount of work."

"How do you guys get money then?" Kyle asked.

Cartman only quirked one of his eyebrows slightly before walking away, Kyle was quick to follow.

"There are a couple more people you should meet, but we get to that later. For now," he paused to take a bowl that was being handed out to him, Cartman gave the person a nod and he filled another one before handing it to Kyle. "Now, we eat. I'm sure you are hungry. I know I'm starving!"

"Like you need it, fat-ass!

Kyle ignored that one person's comment and Cartman's reaction to it and quickly began to devour the food. The warm soup caused his stomach to ache slightly; his belly had never been so full for a long time now. Kyle was sure that Cartman was looking at him with amused eyes, he has must likely not seen someone eaten like that in a long time. To say that Kyle was hungry would have been an understatement, he was beyond starving.

He didn't know what his role was going to be while he was living with the rest of the La Résistance, but hopefully he'll be accepted, and finally able to hurt the king and prince. Now all that Kyle had to do was come up with a plan to do so.

Clyde Donovan wasn't the smartest man in the village. His parents mostly used him for his muscle and he knew it. They didn't care for him, like normal parents would; they just saw him as an opportunity to get the job done quicker than doing it themselves. But, Clyde did consider himself a nice guy, someone who looks out for someone else even though they might not want it. Like Kyle. Kyle worked his butt off every single day and his parents treat him like shit because of it. He always tended to keep a close eye on Kyle and he definitely let him know when his parents were being abused in the square.

Something seemed off to the brunet though, Kyle hadn't come back from the square, and now Clyde parents' were starting to ask about it. He didn't know where he was, and he wasn't going to let his parent's know that he had gotten in some sort of trouble when he was in town. That was the last thing he needed to hear tonight. Clyde was going to go and look for him first thing in the morning, starting with the town square. Maybe someone had a clue where Kyle went.

I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, but oh well. :D


End file.
